bobsaofandomcom-20200214-history
Layla
Liz Senka (リズ, Liz) is a female supporting character in the Band of Brothers series created by "Stormbreaker99" on Fanfiction.net. She currently resides in the Sword Art Online universe and was suggested as an OC by "allen Vth." She was one of the 10,000 players trapped inside the death game when it began. Appearance Her hair is a bright yellow color that is generally let loose down her back. When working out or in battle, she would tie it up in a ponytail, hiding it inside her hood. Her eyes are crystal-like, shining strangely like an emerald reflecting light. They lay symmetrically on her face with neat eyebrows lining the top. The color of her skin got tanned a bit because her second oldest brother forced her to play outside.s Personality Generally, Layla is a girl who looks like she doesn't want anything to do with anybody. It's not because she doesn't like people, it's not because she is a loner, rather, it's just how she appears. She would often say things like "Why don't you do it?" or "I am stuck with you?" She often complains and whines in an annoying tone. It's not that she won't do something. It's more of a defensive mechanism and way of speech. She is a stubborn person, and that is how she likes to be seen. If it's with a friend, however, she will still complain about stuff but does it for fun. In other words, complaining with friends make her happy but she will obviously hide it. She will be more lenient to play nice if the person she is working with can help her with a problem, but will manage to complain at the right times to start a conversation. That is how she acts and behaves. Asides from her excessive complaints, Layla is also very loyal to the people she has befriended. She will still complain of course, but she is also quick to take commands or directives, especially from a trusted ally. However, she will still think about her actions and will definitely talk back if things are not how she envisions them. When the time is right though, Layla will stop he complaining and turn more serious, especially in trying times and when a friend was depressed. She will try her best to console them in her own strange ways. Layla is also quite nice to children. With a kids, a new person comes out. Basically, she is actually nice to them, only because they are not her size and can't fight back like she can. She likes talking to them about the things they did that she couldn't do at her age. She doesn't have to fake being impressed if the kid atually did something she didn't do. Sometimes, she starts the conversation by saying something like "Hey, what are you doing here?" When she can, she will take the young children to a trip somewhere. Background phantom1.jpg|Representation of Liz's early short sword (spikes are missing) dagger_CN210524.jpg|Liz's early dagger DBZYSW01B.jpg|Reaper's Claw DarkDagger.png|Layla's end-game dagger Layla end-game dagger.jpg|Secondary end-game dagger Ever since she could remember, her mom and dad were never home. They are business people and their job takes them to trips that can last for months. Even when their job is still close to home, Liz usually does not see them when they return for she is fast asleep at that late return. Only in the morning can she meet her parents. However, their interaction is limited and brief, concluding quickly as her parents rush to go on their next trip. Thus, the family that takes care of her are her three older brothers. The eldest is 25 years old. He is obtaining his masters in a university and helps Liz with her homework. This includes forcing her to study before doing anything fun. He often takes a big priority in his little sister, generally bugging her if she made new friends and other noteworthy things. In retaliation, she likes to bother him by saying "I already have a boyfriend, and you know what, he is about to enter college." The reactions she gets from him is absolutely priceless, a hyperventilating sort of expression. The two would tease each other many times, but they remain extremely close. The second eldest is 21 years old. He is known as the classical jock from a university. He never really cared if Liz was male of female, because he would still wrestle with her. Thankfully, he held back because she was too weak for him This was where she got her character for being nicer to kids smaller than her. All that wrestling and sports built her strength and resistance. She became fit and strong, not afraid to deal damage if anyone got in her way. The last eldest brother is two years above her. He is tranquil, the chill type of dude who relaxes and doesn't let anything stress him to the point of exploding. He and his friends let Liz sit with them during lunch time. It also helps the are already used to Liz's character of complaining, since they know it is Liz's way of talking to friends. He is also the one who introduced her to video games when she was very young, about six or seven. Liz took out quite a lot of stress in video games, fighting and killing without the actual threat of hurting somebody. And just as the SAO game came out, a "brilliant" idea popped in her head. She stole the game from her brother and his NerveGear just after some friends called him over to finish a project, which, of course, was tragic news for him. Equipment and Items Abilities Sword Art Online (Floor 75) *'Level: '''95 *'HP: '''17800 Skills X Crest *Unsheathe - (1-hit strike) A single skill that quickly unsheathes her weapon in a downward slash. *Assassinate - (1-hit strike) A powerful stab to the enemy's back that deals up to 80% damage. Can only be done behind a foe. Armor and such still applies but the blow will most likely be between a chink of armor. Afterwards, it decreases the user's attack and stealth by 80% for 1 minute. *Stabbing Ram - (1-hit strike) A basic skill that induces a knockback on hit. Opener skill. *Unbalancing Strike - (1-hit strike) A basic skill that strikes harshly at the side of the enemy's blade and uses that force to place an Unbalance debuff on the foe. Debuff lasts 5 seconds. Opener skill. *Unbalancing Followup - (1-hit strike) A skill that works well on those with the Unbalance debuff. Hits with a hard stab to the centerline of the enemy. *Sideways Lunge - (1-hit strike) A step to the side where the enemy's off balanced and strikes to their center. *Shove Stab - (1-hit strike) A skill that steps in to stab with one weapon and then to shove with the flat of the the other weapon. *Crippled Finish - (1-hit strike) A highly powerful stabbing strike. The more broken bones, missing body parts and Dazed there is on an opponent, the more damage the skill does. With two missing body parts and a Daze, the skill can kill an enemy in one blow. The more buffs on an enemy, the less damage it does. *Get Away - (2-hit combo) Two quick stabs that both induce knockbacks. *Stab Blast - (2-hit combo) A skill that stabs into the enemy with the dagger and then hits with the other weapon. If the dagger stuck, a knockback is induced. *Double Stab - (2-hit combo) Strikes twice to the head. Moves faster with two weapons. *Pressure Point - (2-hit combo) A skill that throws a charged dagger. If the dagger hits, the follow up stab induces a knockback. Also decreases the durability of an item. Knockback levels with skill. *Pained Knockback - (3-hit combo) Same thing that occurs as Pressure Point. Only thing different is two knives in rapid succession are thrown and the knockback is greater. Also deals bleed damage for 5 seconds. *Triple Doozy - (3-hit combo) A skill that strikes rapidly three times and places an Unbalance debuff on the enemy. *Bleed Points (3-hit combo) A high-level skill that does high damage to weakpoints like the neck and arms. Also applies a bleed for 5 seconds. *Stabbing Fury (4-hit combo) A high-level skill that does massive damage to those with the Unbalance debuff. Instantly pushes the foe down and does 4 fast stabs to the face and neck. Applies a bleed for 5 seconds. *Gut and Slash - (5-hit combo) A mid-level move that slashes and stabs. Moves faster with two weapons. *Death Stream – When activated, Layla's sword glows black. The skill cancels the enemy's sword skill and places it on a 3 second cooldown. *Ghost Blade - (6-hit combo) A mid-level move that slashes in erratic patterns. Moves faster with two weapons. *Silent Strikes - (8-hit combo) A high-level move that stabs at weakpoints. Moves faster with two weapons. *Double Defense - (1-hit block) A skill that uses both weapons to block an attack. Depending on the skill, can completely block the attack. Then increases defense by 10% for 10 seconds. *Repay - (2-hit combo) A skill that blocks with both weapons before stepping forwards and stabbing. *Close Hits - (4-hit combo) A mid-level attack that stabs at the enemy's stomach. *Cross X - A skill that crosses the blades of a weapon and blocks an attack. Has increased defense. *Multiple Parries - (5-block combo) A skill that parries up to five consecutive attacks with one weapon each time. Has increased defense. *Double Parries - (5-block combo) A skill that uses both swords to parry five consecutive times. *Reverse Parries - (6-block combo) Holding the weapons in a reverse grip, Layla parries 6 times. Has high parry rate and defense. *Excessive Defense - (8-block combo) A skill that uses both swords to parry 8 times. Has high parry rate, defense, and gives a +20% speed boost at the end. Cancellation *Deathstream - (1-hit strike) The first and basic deactivation skill that is learned by any X Crest user from the start. 3 second cooldown for deactivated skill. *Darken - (1-hit strike) A low level cancellation skill. Places a 4 second cooldown on the skill. *Disable - (1-hit strike) A mid-level cancellation skill. Places a 5 second cooldown on the skill along with a -20% movement speed debuff that lasts 5 seconds. *Limb Wipe - (2-hit combo) - A mid-level cancellation skill. Places a 6 second cooldown on the skill. Then attacks the enemy's weapon arm to lop it off. *Muted Followup - (2-hit combo) A high-level cancellation skill. Places a 7 second cooldown on the skill. It then follows up with a deep slash to the chest. *Total Shutdown - (1-hit strike) The max cancellation skill. This skill not only cancels the current skill and places it on an 8 second cooldown, but also stops any skills from activating for the next 8 seconds. Quotes Category:Character Category:Player Category:Female